What is Normal?
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: A bunch of missing/added scenes from my story "Normal is Overrated" Not in chronological order, each chapter will say where it's from. 2nd: Pre-NIO, A little background on Kairi.
1. Chp6: Ars Arcanum

This takes place in chp 6 when Riku and Sora are have a romantic evening, If you havn't read Normal is Overrated, you might not get this.

--

Ars Arcanum wasn't a very fancy resturaunt, it wasn't a fast food place either. It was a nice, quiet place that was perfect for getting Rufus away from the boys for a few hours. Not to mention keeping Sephiroth away from what he didn't want to know was going on right now.

Rufus took a sip of his wine while looking over his menu. "So the boys have been spending a lot of time together recently."

Sephiroth chuckled on the inside, the blonde aways did get straight to the point.

"Yes, Riku is not happy that we will be gone for so long."

Rufus nodded and paused as the waitress came up to take their order. Once she left he turned back to the other man.

"You never did tell me how your date went the other night." he saw the older man grimace, "That bad huh."

Sephiroth sat quietly for a moment before choosing his words carefully, "I've tried, but once you've had what could only be described as the perfect person..."

He trailed off but Rufus continued for him. "No one else compares do they?" He had a knowing look on his face that piqued the silverette's curiousity. He filed it away to think about later and nodded.

"I'm worried about them Sephiroth." Rufus said continuing the conversation from before, "I think that this trip is just what they need. Sora is reaching an age when he should be looking for a good wife and focusing on his future, I'm afraid that all his time with Riku is hindering this. He hasn't really made any other friends until recently, and I think that's because he realizes Riku won't be here for awhile."

Sephiroth nodded along with him, in a way he had felt the same, although for differant reasons. He was glad the boys were close and honestly loved each other. It had been so long since he himself had that. However, he saw that the two were basically excluding themselves from everyone else. Maybe it was just because the nature of their relationship, after all, once they had found other's with a similar situation they had finally branched out and hung out with them as well.

"I'm worried, however," Rufus continued, "that once you get back Sora will fall into his old habits. So, I'm asking you to stand with me on this and limit the boy's time together.

Sephiroth bristled slightly, knowing that would not go over well. Especially with a certain ring he had helped his son pick out the week before. His mind raced with ways to get out of this without alerting the other man.

He just nodded as their food appeared and Rufus took a couple bites, finally he spoke up. "Perhaps suggesting they spend more times doing group activities would be best. They do have a good friendship, and I hate to rip that from them. Maybe allowing them to hang out with groups of people, instead of just each other would help the situation."

Luckily, Rufus seemed to like the idea and the rest of the night went by smoothly.

When Sephiroth returned, he noticed the light was still on in Riku's room. Cautiously, he rapped lightly on the door. After listening for a moment and not hearing anything he peered in and smiled.

The two were cuddled around each other on the bed, sleeping soundly, blankets wrapped tightly around them. He reached over and turned off the light before walking to his room. He sat down on the bed and pulled out an old rumpled photograph.

"I'm sorry." He whispered for the millionth time.

--

AN: OMG I just talked about Sephy's past? Albeit mysteriously as always. Well, this will kind of give you a hint as to his character, and little bit about Reno! Tell me what you guys think!


	2. PreNIO: First Meeting

_Time: This actually takes place before the whole story, probably pretty soon after Kairi was adopted. Thought you guys might enjoy a little history between these two.  
Warnings: Slight pre-femslash  
Parings: pre Kairi/Yuffie_

--

"Okay Kair, Concentrate, you can do this." a redheaded girl whispered to herself, taking deep breaths, eyes closed and concentrating on the task at hand. She motioned for the music to start, and mentally counted for the start of her routine.

Briefly, she caught a glance at the panel of head cheerleaders sitting in front of her, ready to judge her performance. This was something she had always wanted, she remembered looking at old pictures of her real mom in her high school days and had wanted to be exactly like her. None of that changed after the shipwreck had killed her parents and left her washed ashore on Destiny Island.

She started her routine, full of kicks she had worked on for hours and stunts she had down to near perfection. The whole time her mind was focused on her mom, what she would say to encourage her daughter, that if she could she would be there watching.

The routine ended with her stretched out on the mat in a perfect split, panting and looking up at the older girls expectantly. Unfortunately, she couldn't really tell if they were impressed or not, except for one girl with short black hair who was nodding up and down enthusiastically.

"I like this one!" She proclaimed, poking the brunet next to her.

"I don't know," the other girl said, "She's pretty sloppy on some of her moves."

"You were too when you first started." the first girl said sharply, "Besides, I'll work with her and I think she can be a great asset."

Kairi was a little unsure of what to do, she wasn't used to people talking about her like she wasn't there. She stood awkwardly and waited patiently while they debated. Finally, after what seemed like forever Yuffie looked up with an ever brighter smile.

"Welcome to the team then!"

Kairi almost didn't believe it, but when it sank in she thanked them all greatly and walked out, compeletly happy.

"Hey, Kairi right?"

She turned around to see the black haired cheerleader coming after her.

"My names Yuffie! You might have heard me on the radio. I'm going to be helping you learn the moves a little better, but honestly I think you did a fantastic job, so many times people go into auditions unprepared, but you were great!"

The redhead smiled at the hyper girl, and as the two walked off chattering happily, Kairi hoped that they could become good friends, there was just something special about her.


End file.
